


on sun soaked sheets

by distractionpie



Series: verbis circa papilla pungitur [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mild Painplay, Mild Power Play, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie
Summary: Webster wants to spend the morning laying in bed, but Joe's feeling a little more energetic. They both get what they want, and Joe finally gets the answer to a question that's been on his mind since their first night together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back in November an anon asked me for a follow up to 'like a genuine gentleman' that covered Joe getting the chance to makes his thoughts about Webster's piercings a reality, and after two months of being super busy I finally managed to fulfil that request!
> 
> Not properly edited because anon had already been kept waiting for months, so sorry about any typos - I'll come back and have a look for them later since no matter how hard I proofread there's always one that only becomes visible after posting anyway :)

It's a Saturday morning and the sun shines bright through the window. Webster had stayed over the night before and they'd been up late. Somehow Webster had talked Joe into breakfast in bed, despite Joe's general aversion to that sort of thing – there's a certain type of messy he likes to be in bed, especially when Webster is with him, but it's not the sort that involves crumbs. Now the plates are stacked on the bedside table and Webster is curled up around Joe, tucking him against his chest as he runs his fingers idly through Joe's hair. It's not a bad place to be, but Joe has too much energy in him to be in the mood to enjoy a lazy morning. And he can think of plenty of things to do that would satisfy him without needing to disrupt Webster's plans for them to stay in bed.

He starts slow, running his fingers through the rough hair on Webster's chest, stroking down to his belly and then back up, soft and casual touches, watching the way his nipples firm to tight peaks without even being touched. "You ever gonna let me play with these?" Joe asks, fingers skating around Webster's nipples, and it's something between dirty talk and genuine curiosity, "Not just a quick touch but really go to town on them? 'Cause it seems to me like you like it, but you always try to distract me when I try." It's been driving him crazy, the way Web will gasp and moan and then find some way to distract Joe before he can see how far he can take things, and he falls for it every time, because Webster knows just how to make Joe lose all focus.

"I don't... I like it, it's just a pretty overwhelming feeling," Webster says thoughtfully, "And I'd rather do something that's good for you too."

"Good for me too?" Joe says, incredulous, then nips at Webster's collar bone with his teeth, letting the sting be a show of his annoyance. He's only actually a little surprised though, Webster has the terrible habit of thinking too much during sex, right up till the wonderful point when he stops thinking at all. "Ever considered maybe I just like making you feel good," he retorts. "Maybe I want to touch you for hours and make you lose control so I can listen to all those sweet noises you make when you're so eager for me that you can't think of all your fancy vocabulary anymore," he can see the beginning of a flush forming in Webster's cheeks, and presses on, "Maybe I want to watch you come with nothing else to distract me to I can memorize it and have something to think about during all the nights when you're not here."

And oh yeah, that is definitely a blush spreading over Webster's cheekbones, and it means his scowl is just cute as he says, "Don't tease."

"I'm not," Joe defends himself, propping himself up with one arm. "I'm just curious. Have you ever come from just this?" he asks, skating a thumb over Webster's piercing, and when Webster instantly shakes his head Joe smirks and adds, "Ever tried?"

"No." Webster sounds almost suspicious of the question.

Joe laughs a little as he says, "Want to?" He's just playing, but he feels Webster shudder beneath his hands and suddenly he wonders, if Webster could really be sensitive enough to come from just that, how good it would be to get him off like that, and he _wants_. "C'mon Web, you have to be curious. It's for science. You like science right?" It's half teasing but Webster bites his lower lip, brow twisting in thought like this might be the angle that actually convinces him.

“It’s not science,” Webster protests, "Science would mean hypotheses and repeat testing-"

"Yeah," Joe says with a grin. He's got this. "I hypothesise that I can get you off just by playing with your nipples, and I'm gonna prove it by making you come over and over. In fact, I bet you. How about it?"

Webster’s frown deepens but it’s not a worried or contemplative expression now, it's one of focus as he rolls his shoulders and draws a deep breath, as good as saying 'challenge accepted' even before he nods. “Alright.”

“Alright,” Joe says with a grin. “You won’t regret this.” He sits up and swings a leg over Webster's body, rolling to straddle his waist. For a moment he enjoys the feeling of power the position gives him, towering over Webster but then Webster shifts a little, moving up the bed until he's propped up against the pillows. It's an acceptable change though since it the new angle brings him closer Lieb. He reaches down, running his fingers through Web’s chest hair, tracing idle circles across his skin, before making his way over to the piercings.

He wonders if he could convince Webster to get larger barbells, maybe even rings, something that Joe could grip onto easier. He'd offer to buy them himself, but it's probably too early in their relationship for gifts of jewelry even if Joe does feel a possessive thrill at the thought of Webster going about his daily routine with some secret sign of their connection on him in such an intimate way.

 He rolls the barbell between his fingers, admiring how the pretty flush in Webster's cheeks spreads down his body. He's only even used a delicate touch on Webster's piercings before, but now he tugs softly as he kisses his way up Webster's neck, "I'm gonna enjoy this Web," he promises, "Gonna show you just how much I wanted this, make you see how good it is.”

Webster leans into the touch, tipping his head up and to one side to better expose his neck to Joe. “For science?” he teases breathily.

“You’re damn right, for science,” Joe says, stroking one hand down Webster’s ribs while the other still plays with the piercing. “I definitely don’t have any ulterior motive to do with wanting you under me and getting my hands all over you.”

He can feel the shake of Webster’s laughter under his hands as he gazes down at him and damn but Webster looks just as good draped in sunlight as he does when they fall into bed at night by the dim glow of the bedroom lamps. “I can’t believe you thought I wouldn’t be into this,” he says, “Do you know how gorgeous you are when you… fuck, just how plain gorgeous you are?” and then, because he’s verging unbearably sappy, “We should make a sex tape, then you’d see.”

“We are not making a sex tape,” Webster protests, and Joe can’t help but laugh as Webster starts to pout before his mouth falls wide in a gasp of pleasure as Joe tweaks his nipple.

“You’re right,” Joe says, “A mirror would be better, then you could watch yourself as it was happening.”

The words are enough to brighten Webster’s fading blush. “Joe… c’mon, enough games.” Webster rocks his hips impatiently and Joe can feel Webster's hard cock rubbing against his ass.

For a moment it distracts him, but that’s what he falls for every time and now Webster has agreed to let Joe set the pace he’s not going to let himself get side-tracked. "This is where you usually give up, yeah?" he theorises, and Webster nods.

"It's too sensitive, not enough," he explains unhelpfully, a hint of a whine in his voice as he tries to grind against Joe.

"Too sensitive to be comfortable, or just too sensitive to focus?" Joe asks, and he can almost see the gears spinning in Webster's mind as he mulls over the question.

“I... The second one?" he says haltingly. "I just, I need more," and he rolls his hip beneath Joe's in demonstration of exactly what he thinks he needs.

And Joe can picture it, Webster sprawled across the bed and toying with his nipples until he's rock hard and desperate, too overcome with feeling to fight the urge to wrap a hand around his prick and bring himself off with rough, frantic strokes. Truthfully, Joe has pictured it often before on boring, lonely nights. "I get it, how are you supposed to keep your hands off your dick when it feels that good," he says, "But you don't have to concentrate now, I'll get you there Web, you've just gotta relax."

He pulls his right hand back, swirling his fingertips in teasing rings around Webster’s nipple and then, after a moments consideration, flicks. Webster gives a fully body shudder, making a choked sound as he turns his head sideways into the pillow. "Too much?" Joe asks. He knows that Webster is used to playing gentle and but he's also got the impression that Webster hasn't been given all the opportunities he should to explore what he's really into, but he wants to encourage Web to experiment with new things, not push him into it.

Webster shakes his head, testing the limits of Joe's self-control as he gasps out, "More... Fuck, Joe, I-" and then his words are lost to a moan as Joe flicks again.

He works Webster over, flicking and pinching at sensitive skin then soothing it with soft touches before turning rough again, until he can no longer resist the temptation to rub his own cock up against Webster's taut abdomen, smearing precome in the hair there as Webster slowly stops fighting himself, giving himself over to his body and Joe’s touch.

"That's it," he says, leaning down to press a kiss against the juncture between Webster's neck and shoulder, "You just let go for me Webster.”

He keeps kissing his way down Webster’s shoulder and across his chest, circling and blowing across his nipples but never bringing his mouth to them as Webster spills out small noises which rise in pitch as he turns needy, grasping at Joe’s shoulders but making no attempt to guide him or to push him away.

Rewarding Webster’s cooperativeness, he finally replaces his fingers with his lips, feeling the body warmed metal under his tongue and savouring the taste of it alongside the sound of Webster’s fevered moan.

Normally Webster is demanding in bed, he knows what he wants and he isn’t shy about pushing for it, and Joe loves it, that fire that fills Webster and the rush of being wanted, and the secret sense of power that comes from knowing that he's the one that makes Webster abandon his careful composure and pretty manners in favour of being wild.

There’s something equally thrilling though, about finally fulfilling the fantasies he once had of Webster spread out on his sheets, putty in Joe’s hands, twisting and arching with each touch.

He sucks the barbell in between his teeth, biting softly at first, barely a skim of teeth, but it’s enough to make Webster keen with pleasure. He alternates back and forth between his mouth and hands, pressing biting kisses across Webster’s chest each time he switches sides until Webster is writhing almost rapturously. "I can't... Lieb... Lieb please..."

It's not a definitive 'stop', but as Joe raises his head and lays his palm flat on Webster's chest he can feel the way his heart is pounding and there are tears welling in his eyes so Joe reaches up to cup Webster's face, thumb swiping across his cheek ready to chase away any tears that might spill. "Easy Web," he murmurs, "I've got you, yeah. You need a break?"

Webster shakes his head, but his eyes are unfocused as he gasps in sharp hitching breathes and Lieb isn't sure that he's even registered the question right. "I need to hear you say it Web. Tell me what you want," he coaxes.

“T-touch me.... please, I need…” Webster babbles, arching his chest upwards, “Joe… c’mon please, I… fuck I’m so close… please.”

“Yes,” Joe says, taking the permission to pulls his hands back on Webster, leaning down to drag his tongue over Webster’s chest as he says, "You gonna come just from this Web?" he asks, "Can you do that for me?"

Webster’s head jerks in a wild diagonal motion, like he’s not sure whether to nod or to shake. He’s clearly on the brink, Joe recognises all the signs, it’s just a question of whether this will be enough to tip him over the edge, Joe thinks he knows how though. He leans back down again, blowing gently over Webster’s chest, touching him with just the tips of his fingers as he quivers under the touch. Garbled noises spill from his lips, an indecipherable tangle of pleading syllables, as he strains towards Joe’s touch. “That’s it David, darling,” Joe whispers to him, abandoning all pretence of unsentimentality. “Come for me beautiful.” He leans down, closing the gap between them and sucks the piercing on Webster’s left side into his mouth. He can feel Webster’s shuddering breaths and the racing of his heart as he gentles Webster with a hand to the side and then, on a hunch, bites down hard.

The effect is instantaneous, Webster cries out, a desperate, helpless sound as his whole body jack-knifes, chest heaving and his hips jerking. Joe can feel the spurts of cum against his ass but he's more interested in Webster's face, the way his mouth opens so wide and his glassy eyes suddenly gain a momentary sharpness, locked on Joe even as he throws his head back against the pillows.

Joe doesn’t stop, though he gentles his touches again, pressing light kisses to Webster's chest as Webster shivers his way through the aftershocks of orgasm. His eyelids flutter shut, lashes a dark fan against his cheekbones, the only part of him that doesn’t look utterly, beautifully wrecked. Webster is always so polished and put together no matter what he's doing, the picture of style and composure, but now he is loose-limbed, flushed and sweaty with exertion, lower lip bitten almost bloody, and his belly messy with precome where Joe has been rubbing against him.

There are a few tears rolling down Webster's cheeks, and Joe catches them with his thumb, cradling Webster's cheek as he says, "Good... Fuck, you did so good for me David.”

Seeing Webster so utterly surrendered to him is all Joe needs. He raises himself up to lean over Webster as he hurries his way to completion, with fast, rough strokes. Webster watches him through heavy-lidded eyes, weary but not so much so as to keep him from licking his lips like a filthy, beautiful tease, and saying, “Please, Joe. Fuck… wanna see you come,” in a voice that’s raspy from all his earlier cries.

"Fucking hell…" Joe groans out, fighting to keep his eyes open so that he can see the way his come coats Webster chest, as it splashes down, some of it landing right on the steel bars that have offered Joe so much entertainment. He keeps it together just long enough to roll sideways, so that he ends up laying as Webster’s side, legs still half wrapped in a tangle around him, instead of collapsing straight down onto his chest, but that’s as far as his control goes. He’s determined to memorise the sight of Webster, debauched and sated in his bed, staying pressed close as he drags his fingers through the sticky mess he’s made on Webster’s body, the greedy voice in the back of his mind that looks at Webster and thinks ‘mine, mine, _mine_ ’ peaceful for once as he takes stock of Webster’s state.

Time slows, giving way to the languid sense of detachment from the rest of the world that good sex often brought, and he doesn’t quite catch the words that Webster mumbles against his hair upon first hearing them.

“’scuse me?”

Webster lifts his head a little so his words are less muffled as he says, "What do I win?"

"Huh?" Joe props himself up a little to see Webster’s face better.

"You bet me," Webster clarifies, "That I'd come 'over and over'. But that was only once, so what do I win?" He's grinning lazily, looking a little smug, right up until the point that Joe rolls his hips and the grin turns into a gasp.

"Oh Webster," Joe says, tutting. "Haven't you learned yet to check the terms of the bet before agreeing to it?" He catches the barbell on Web's right side and twists it slowly, feeling the way Webster trembles against him. "We never agreed a time limit." Webster moans, though if it's from the touch or the realisation Joe doesn't know, so he finishes what he was going to say anyway.

"You’re right, I told you ‘over and over’ Webster,” he points out, “And we've got _all_ day."


End file.
